In recent years, a smart vehicle has been actively developed and commercialized for the safety and convenience of drivers and pedestrians. The smart vehicle uses an information technology (IT) to provide optimal transportation efficiency through introducing an advanced system for the vehicle and interworking with an intelligent transport system.
In detail, the smart vehicle performs various functions, such as an automatic driving function, an adaptive cruise control (ACC), an obstacle detection, a collision detection, providing a precise map, providing surrounding environment, setting a route to a destination, and providing a location of main places to maximize the safety and convenience of drivers and pedestrians.
In particular, the smart vehicle provides an image (including a vehicle image) of the surrounding environment, such as a relationship between an ego vehicle and nearby vehicles, to allow the driver to quickly recognize the surrounding environment of the ego vehicle. However, a conventional vehicle image providing apparatus simply displays a previously stored image rather than an image that reflects a vehicle's color in real time when the conventional vehicle image providing apparatus displays the vehicle image.
That is, the vehicle image displayed on the screen in the vehicle is limited to representative colors or a specific single color rather than an actual exterior color of the vehicle, and thus it is difficult for the driver to recognize the surrounding environment.
In a case where the vehicle image is replaced with the vehicle image having the actual color of the vehicle, a method for identifying a part number is required to allow the vehicle image providing apparatus to display the color of the vehicle after separately classifying the color of the vehicle. In this case, unnecessary management costs and complexity in assembly specification increase, and thus, it is difficult to actually apply the identification method to the vehicle.